Komedi Putar
by Manami Hotaru
Summary: Aku membeku. Dunia ini terasa runtuh. Jutaan pisau menusuk setiap inci tubuhku tanpa cela. Rasanya begitu lemas. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tetap tak bergeming... One shot. Inspired by Tsuioku Merry Go Round. Read please :


**Yoa! i'm back :D! kali ini aku mau coba masuk fandom Fairy Tail, tanpa banyak basa basi mari kita mulai readers :D**

**Inspired by Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew.**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail is belong to Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**Warning : OOC, Miss-type, dsb**

**Genre : Angst**

**Main Character : Natsu Dragneel**

**Note : Ini one shot yang amat pendek (i'm serious ==')**

**Komedi Putar**

Cukup lama aku termenung di ambang jendela. Mengamati setiap inci langit senja di balik kaca. Siluet mega mendung berlapis jingga terpampang luas ke seluruh pelosok. Sang surya mulai kehilangan cahayanya. Aku mendesah. Merasa resah pada diri sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit kukumpulkan setiap potongan kenangan. Di antara benang merah yang menghubungkan kita. Untuk menyambut pagi hari.

***Fairy Tail***

Hujan mengguyur deras dari langit malam yang gelap. Air yang dingin menusuk tulang terus mengalir membasahi setiap bagian tubuhku. Menembus setiap helai pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku. Rambut merah mudaku semakin jatuh terbebani buliran air hujan. Namun hati ini sudah lebih sakit teriris-iris. Terngiang setiap kata yang kau ucapkan beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Kau terus berlari. Meninggalkan aku diantara jalan yang sunyi. Aku mengejarmu, melawan kata hati yang terus menyuruhku untuk terdiam. Hujan terus turun membasahi bumi, membiaskan air mata yang jatuh di pelipismu. Kutangkap lenganmu yang terasa seperti es, begitu dingin.

"Berhenti!"

"Tidak mau! Aku benci kamu!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu membenci aku? Apa salahku selama ini?"

Hening. Tiada lagi teriakan dalam ruang dengarku. Hanya terdengar suara isakanmu dan suara jutaan bulir hujan yang menghantam jalan.

"Maaf.."

Hanya itu yang terucap dari bibirmu. Ekspresimu begitu menyedihkan. Ada sebuah penyesalan tersirat di wajahmu. Batinku bertanya tanya, apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Maaf kenapa? Beritahulah aku."

"Kita.. hiks… harus segera berpisah… maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus berpisah? Apa alasanmu ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

Suasana kembali hening. Ada jeda diantara kalimat yang akan kau utarakan padaku. Wajahmu begitu ragu. Namun kau menarik nafas panjang. Mengulurkan jari manis tangan kirimu. Terdapat sebuah benda berwarna kuning berkilauan dengan permata melilit jari indahmu.

"Aku sudah memiliki orang lain. Maaf! Ini semua bukan keinginanku… maaf….."

Aku membeku. Dunia ini terasa runtuh. Jutaan pisau menusuk setiap inci tubuhku tanpa cela. Rasanya begitu lemas. Tak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Aku tetap tak bergeming.

Namun aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang dingin, namun terasa hangat. kau memeluk tubuhku erat. Dapat kurasakan tubuhmu yang bergetar. Aku balas pelukanmu. Melampiaskan rasa sedih dan kecewa. Mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir darimu.

"Aku akan tetap mencintaimu….."

***Fairy Tail***

Kurapikan jas hitam yang tengah kukenakan. Kupakai sepatu pantovel kulit terbaik yang kumiliki. Dentangan bel dari Gereja sudah terdengar. Aku tengah bersiap menuju ke sebuah acara yang penting. Yaitu, pernikahanmu.

Kunaiki mobil Bentleyku menuju Gereja. Aku membuka bagian atas mobilku untuk menghirup udara musim semi yang dingin. Kucoba untuk menikmati sentuhan sinar mentari. Namun, aku sudah tak dapat menikmati bagaimana hangatnya sinar mentari pagi. Karena, mentari yang seharusnya ada di sisiku telah hancur dan kehilangan cahayanya. Bahkan siluet dirimu dalam guliran mimpi-mimpiku pun sudah tak dapat kutangkap kembali.

Aku mendesah. Mencoba untuk fokus pada jalanan dan mencoba untuk tetap tegar dan menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini.

Kuparkirkan mobilku di halaman Gereja. Kukenakan kacamata hitamku untuk melindungi mataku dari silaunya mentari dan tentu saja untuk menghalau mata setiap orang dari tatapan mataku yang sendu.

Aku berdiri di antara para saksi pernikahannya. Aku melihatmu tengah berdiri di altar bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hitam yang terlihat gagah. Aku kenal pria itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Musuh bebuyutan sekaligus sahabat terbaikku yang sudah lama menghilang. Tak kusangka ia akan kembali, dengan membawa sebilah pedang es untuk menghujam jantungku.

Kau sendiri begitu cantik hari ini. Kepalamu diselimuti tudung pengantin. Rambut kuningmu disanggul seperti rambut seorang putri. Tubuhmu terbalut gaun pengantin putih yang sederhana namun terlihat mewah. Kau begitu cantik, begitu anggun.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mengangkatmu dari kesedihan. Gelasmu tak akan pernah kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi winemu. Dengan lilin ini, akan kuterangi jalanmu dari kegelapan. Dan dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku"

Sumpah pernikahan telah terucap. Mereka tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan. Namun kutangkap gerlingan matamu yang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa pedih yang amat dalam. Tapi kau tetap tersenyum. Untuk menutupi luka menganga di hatimu. Kuat sekali dirimu, benar begitu bukan?

Detik itu pula aku berharap aku adalah pria yang tengah berdiri di altar itu bersama gadis pujaanku. Namun apa daya, Tuhan tak mengizinkanku berada di sana. Menyadari kenyataan pahit itu, sebulir airmata kepedihan jatuh dari mata kiriku. Aku memang tak sekuat dirimu.

Aku membalikkan badan menuju tempat parkir. Kunyalakan mesin mobil. Sebelum kunaiki mobilku, kupandang kembali altar. Aku masih ada disana, pujaan hatiku. kau memandang ke arahku. Mata indahmu menjatuhkan butiran air mata. Aku balas menatapnya.

Kami bertatapan cukup lama. Hingga kau mengangkat sedikit tangan kananmu. Melambaikan tanda selamat tinggal padaku. Tak ingin hati ini semakin remuk, kumasuki mobilku. Dengan pandangan nanar, kulepaskan dirimu dari pandanganku. Dan kupacu mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal. Meninggalkan Gereja.

***Fairy Tail***

Aku kembali memandang langit senja yang mendung ini. Telah kurangkai beberapa potong kecil kenangan diantara kita. Telah kutatap kembali masa lalu yang begitu indah dan menyayat hati ini. Namun, tak dapat kurekatkan kembali semuanya menjadi puzzle yang sempurna. Karena pada kenyataannya, bagian penting dalam puzzle ini, yaitu dirimu sebagai sinar mentariku, sudah tak ada lagi.

Sejauh ini aku terus berlari di dalam lingkaran untuk mencari mentari pagi sambil mengais bayangan dirimu. Menyusuri benang merah yang terkait di jari manisku. Namun tak pernah kutemukan ujung yang satunya. Karena jari manismu sudah penuh dengan lilitan benang merah yang tidak menghubungkan kita. Ternyata selama ini, aku menyusuri benang yang salah.

Kuambil sebuah foto dari atas meja kerjaku. Dalam foto itu ada kau dan aku. Kulihat senyumanmu yang sehangat matahari pagi. Dan jika matahari yang sesungguhnya menghilang, senyumanmu akan terus menjadi sinar abadi bagiku. Dan ketika senyum hangatmu menghilang dalam hidupku, maka tak pernah ada artinya lagi sentuhan manja mentari pagi.

Aku sudah tidak memiliki dirinya lagi. Dan sebagian dari jiwa ini telah menghilang. Aku menatap kembali keluar jendela. Kucari siluet tubuhmu di luar sana. Tak ada ternyata.

Tapi dapat kurasakan debaran jantungku yang haus akan dirimu. Apakah dapat kau rasakan detak jantungku di seberang sana?

Bintang kecil mulai muncul di langit. Semburat jingga sudah mulai menghilang dari langit. Berganti dengan kerlipan bintang dan terangnya bulan purnama malam ini. Udara semakin dingin. Dalam otakku yang semakin gila akan dirimu, aku kembali mengenang senyummu, tawamu, segala ekspresimu, sentuhanmu, suaramu…

Perlahan kututup mataku. Kunikmati kesunyian yang menyelubungi kesedihan dalam dadaku. Kuselami alam bawah sadarku. Perlahan kucari kembali kesempatan untuk kembali padamu. Bahkan meski hanya mencari kesempatan untuk melihat dirimu dari jauh. Jauh….. dalam mimpi.

Hidupku seperti komedi putar. Terus berputar di tempat tanpa pernah keluar dari jalurnya. Terus menyusuri benang merah yang tak ada ujungnya. Terus berputar dalam puzzle hidup yang sudah tak lengkap. Terus berputar dalam mimpi-mimpi tentang dirimu. Terus berputar dalam kisah tanpa akhir. Terus terjebak dalam cinta yang pahit dan terenggut paksa tanpa bisa berpindah pada hati yang lain. Terus berputar untuk mencari mentari pagi. Dan tetap terus berputar di tempat untuk mencari dirimu.

Dan aku terus berada dalam komedi putar tanpa tahu jalan pulang untuk menyambut mentari pagi.

***FIN***

**oke, serius, ini bener-bener pendek =='. Dan pada awalnya, fic ini adalah cerpen buat PR B. Indonesia. oya, yang bagian sumpah pernikahan itu diambil dari Corpse Bride (disclaimer : Tim Burton), hehe. Dan ending cerita aku buat gantung biar mendramatisir XD. Anyway, aku mengharapkan berbagai bantuan berupa kritik dan saran para readers. Review, please :). Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu :D**


End file.
